The Spectre,the Tiger,the Reapers and the Swastika
by Lost Guy
Summary: a Tiger I, a squad of waffen SS storm troopers and a squad of volksgrenadiers get involved in an accident involving Die glocke and get sent into the future.during grunts loyalty quest.How will these soldiers of the 3rd reich cope with aliens? And how will the aliens cope with the most racist and disciplined group of humans to exist?rated MA due to swearing, adult things, violence.
1. Prolouge: Berlin

The Spectre, the Tiger, the Reapers and the Swastika:

Summary: a Tiger I, a squad of waffen SS storm troopers and a squad of volksgrenadiers get involved in an accident involving Die glocke and get sent into the future. during grunts loyalty quest. How will these soldiers of the 3rd rich cope with aliens? And how will the aliens cope with the most racist and disciplined group of humans to exist?

Just outside Berlin, Germany…2186, during the reaper invasion…

Unterscharführer Schneider watched from the cupola of his Panzerkampfwagen Tiger Ausf. E at the scene before him, dark green eyes silently observing the towering squid like alien monstrosities that were terrorizing his home… well where his home used to be, in 1943. Only months for him, over a hundred years from now.

"Unterscharführer! We are ready to go" cried a voice next to the large tank. Schneider moved his attention to the source of the male voice, one of his 'comrades' if you could call someone from the Waffen SS that, who ended up here with him.

"I never thought I would see our grand city… in such a dire state." Commented the SS Stoßtruppen as they both observed the invasion. Schneider merely nodded "Ja, I would never have vought Hans. If anyone had told me I vas going to be fighting giant err… robot space squids over 1oo years into the future I think I would have sent them to the eastern front. But now… this is much bigger than the Rich." He commented back to Hans, the now identified storm trooper.

"I JOINED THE VOLKS SO THIS SCHISSE WOULD NOT HAPPEN!" cried a rather angry voice from a few meters back both Schneider and Hans turned to the source, a man in his mid-twenties leading a mixed group of Wehrmacht and Waffen SS (Volksgrenadiers and Stoßtruppen respectfully).

Schneider giggled a little while Hans grinned merrily at the approaching volk, blue eyes taking in every detail while his grizzled face, a veteran of the Russian front, looked angrier than Hitler did ranting. As he marched his way up to the other two, other Volks and SS troops spread out and covered the area, even though their foe was focused on Berlin.

"So look who is here at last! The old and grizzled veteran finally wakes up to join the heroes!" joked Han's.

"SHUT UP! I am in my mid-twenties asswipe! And just because women love a man with scars and a heart. And last time anyone checked the Waffen lacked that particular one." He counter commented much to the shock of Hans, who recoiled at that statement

"I'll have you know Volk that I have a very big heart, ask the commander she thinks my heart is not the only thing that is big on or in me…" he counter taunted.

"The name is Sergeant Luther you capitalist fucking assfucker!"

"I will acknowledge all of that because it's true!"

Schneider held up a hand to halt the two's bickering "Enough! Both of you, we have bigger fish… no wait… space squids to fry, so tell your boys to load up!" he looked at the Burning city in the distance "it's time we fought for a greater cause"

The other two quietened down as a large explosion sounded in the distance followed the constant crack of gunfire that had been in the air since the battle for earth began, the other volks and SS stood around, shared stories and quips, cigarettes and hugs so unlike their relationship back in 1944.

All of this Schneider took in, all of these men were battle-hardened soldiers fresh from the most brutal war in human history, more hardened than most soldiers of the future where the peace and scared politicians avoided anything remotely close to conflict and all soldiers were green. They came from the most vengeful nation on the planet at that time… the reapers would know the true meaning of FEAR, in the form of 62.72+ tons German made "FUCK YOU!" in the form of a tiger1. In other words the Pride of German armour.

Hans motioned for the surrounding Volks and SS to form a circle around him, which they proceeded to do. He then shushed them all, thinking for a few seconds before speaking.

"a few months ago we were fighting against Amerikans and the British. In the most brutal war known to Humanity" he looked around sadly, he could see anger and despair in his comrades eyes.

"I know a lot of you are saddened that we lost, that we were once again cast down. Granted that was hundreds of years from now, but for us it never happened!" he looked into their eyes one by one, blue, green brown no matter the colour they all had the same 'look' one of defeat, failed duty. He felt the same, he felt cold that he did not serve his country. But now, it was time to serve the fatherland once more. At this point Luther stepped in and started his rallying speech.

"Now mien comrades! We will fight not just for our species! We do not fight for those who have ignored the signs of this threat! No we fight for the fathaland! We failed! To defend her from the western capitalists but we can try.. here and now to stem the tide and hold for as long as we can, just like our brave comrades, of both the Wehrmacht and SS did so long ago!"

Hans took one last look into their eyes again, and absolutely loved what he saw, a burning passion, desire, a need to defend what they held so dearly to their hearts. A flaming hatred for the enemy emitting from the eyes of the Volks while something from the SS was saying 'SIG HEIL!' in a murderous sort of fashion, he himself adopted a murderous smile, these men would follow him , Luther and Schneider to Valhalla, to war.

Luther cocked his modernized Kar90k drawing everyone's attention

"all right! Children stamp out your fags, grab your stuff and get on the tank! We're leaving in 6 minutes!" his gruff voice ordered and all the 'Kids' scrambled into action, retrieving rifles, MP's, STG44's and packs before climbing onto the worn tank's chassis. Schneider put on his peaked cap, the eagle and swastika proudly sitting atop his head as he heard the modernized engine growl to life.

He frowned at that and thought 'tis not the same, oh well just need to get used to it'

Cocking the MG 34 Panzerlauf mounted on the cupola of the tank as the last man, Hans climbed up to eye level with him.

"just so you know… it was and is an honour to fight alongside you friend" he whispered whilst patting him on the shoulder, Schneider man hugged Hans "likewise."

"LET'S GET THIS SHIT ON THE MOVE! SHOW THESE FUCKERS HOW TO FIGHT!" Luther screamed with rage and humour… well more of a psycho warmongering comedian. As he climbed onto the barrel of the tank, his magnetic boots he purchased on Omega allowed him to stand on the tip of the barrel.

The others gave a hearty chuckle at the display. Along with cheers of "let's do this!"

"For Deutschland!" along with a few songs from the SS Stoßtruppers.

The crew inside the tank, refitted with upgrades by Cerberus that was overseen by the German crew to their specifications, cruised forward slowly, crushing a civilian car that was left in the middle of the highway. Then from the speaker's custom mounted by the younger members of the crew, started to play the start of the best music to charge into battle.

watch?v=Tb-gI_pFog0

"Die Waffen! Legt an!"

The slow start of the song fitted with the speed the tank was going… slowly cruising along, until the song hit 0:31 seconds. The tanks engines roared to life as it accelerated to its top speed. Ploughed through a car, crushed a second then continued its hell march towards death… for itself, its crew and men of the Rich or the invaders who would arrogantly invade the Fatherland…

Authors note: ok I am cancelling 2 of my other stories to do this and a self-insert. Oh and imagine Luther's voice as the volks voice in company of heroes, the SS look like the stormtroopers out of CoH as well. any complaints/questions/comments PM me or leave a review... or BOTH!


	2. Chapter 2:now we go few months back1944

Chapter 2: now we go few months back, in 1944.

Location: France (Germany occupied allied forces invading), sub location: random French town with no significance, yet a lot of people die just because the other side wants it. And vice versa.

"SCHISSE! SCHISSE! SCHISSE! RUN FASTER YOU FOOLS! They are apon us!" Hans cried as amerikan bullets zipped past him and into the sandbags at the far end of the street, 30+ German troops 'tactically retreated' down the street while the50+ amerikan troops advanced in an 'orderly' manner, peppering them with 45. And 308. Ammunition while the German troops countered with their own rifle and sub-machinegun rounds. Hans leaped over the sand bags and lied flat; as his comrades jumped a few were hit by machinegun fire from a browning 50. Cal, it tore through their insides mid-air and they landed with pain etched on their faces and death in their sights.

Hans cowered as the bullets flew above, there were about 6 others with him in fighting condition, all supressed by the allied swine that were clearly Haxorz supressing them where they were.

One brave soul stood up upon the leg he had left and threw a stalhine grenade at the encroaching Americans impacting the leading squad member and summarily knocking him out and the squad scattering, but the blast caught 4 of them in its fiery wrath, the poor sod who threw said grenade was cut down by the remnants of said squad in a vengeance.

Hans, sick and tired of this shit hoisted his STG44 above the sand bags and took aim at some amerikans down the street and started to go to town on their asses.

Releasing a barrage of bullet's with a steady trigger finger and precision aiming he cut down three of the poor sods whilst their fellow's seeked shelter in the ruins of a… well what was left of a staff car.

fellow comrades popped up out of cover and started firing off shots of their own, the superior training of the men of the SS and weapons allowed them the place more accurate fire down upon them. Slowly whittling down the enemy's numbers and only taking few casualties themselves. Fire wizzed by and hand grenades were tossed back and forth. (in fact some were hit like baseballs with gun butts but that itself is another story)

The battle continued for a minute before the steady rumbling of a Tank's engine could be heard in the next street over behind the Waffen SS, the steady rumbling of the said tanks engine could be heard turning the corner, revealing the hull of a Tiger 1, its 88 slowly twisting to the unfortunate Americans that challenged the Waffen troops. Sending them scrambling for an immediate retreat just as the cannon rotated in their general direction.

And with an earth shattering boom, a shell burst forward from the barrel, intent on sending the enemy infantry scattering to hell!, and impacted an unfortunate American armoured car that happened to turn the corner just then, the hull mounted machine guns in both the turret and on the body spat bursts of rounds into the backs of the outmatched troop's. Gunning down at least ten of them before they were gone.

Han's and the rest got up and walked to their saviours in the Tiger, one of whom had opened the cupola hatch. Hans gazed apon the man. Dark green eyes , well built (but not carrying any real muscle for infantry work) short brown hair and wearing an Wehrmacht tankers uniform. The said man motioned to then to come closer.

"HEY! You guys need a lift out of this French shithole? Cause the entire force is pulling back like right now!" he yelled while pointing behind him, where Hans and the other SS could see a few Kettenkrad's and Panzer VI's moving up the opposite street towards their lines.

Hans nodded and motioned for his men to board the tank and take all their equipment and as much ammo as they could carry with them. Hans climbed up to the turret and shook hands with the Green eyed man.

"Thanks for the rescue friend. I'm Han's, squad leader of what's left as you can see."

The other man chuckled insanely "I'm Unterscharführer Schneider! Proudly commanding this lovely tank!" already Hans was starting to regret getting on the tank. As the last of Hans's men climbed aboard and made themselves comfortable Schneider stamped his foot twice and the tank began to accelerate once more.

…..

7min latter: outside of said French town, heading for nearest German camp.

The Tiger rumbled out of town as fast as it could, shots from rifles plicked off the rear armour and the SS men huddled on the front hoping to not get hit while Luftwaffe and British fighter planes duelled overhead in the stormy skies, while attacking ground forces as well.

Ahead Hans saw two German halftracks on the side of the road, peppered with holes, a trailer carrying something bell shaped covered by a drape detached and some men gathered around in Wehrmacht Heer Volksgenadier uniforms as well as one lab coat.

Schneider popped the tanks hatch as got near, one of the Volks ran into the middle of the road and motioned for them to pull over.

"PULL OVER!" Schneider yelled into the turret, while kicking someone who Hans couldn't see. The tank rumbled over to the side of the road behind the halftracks and rotated its turret to aim down the road they came, not one to be caught off guard.

Schneider put on a peaked cap, the eagle and swastika polished to perfection as he rose out of the turret and motioned for Hans to accompany him. Sighing Hans put his helmet back on and followed swinging off the tanks barrel before planting his feet on the ground and ran to catch up to the tank commander.(whom he reckoned to be an insane psycho… little did he know how right he was.)

The Volks saluted in the traditional army fashion, which Schneider return in the same, Hans raised his hand in the traditional Nazi party Salute "Hail Hitler!" to which one of the Volks merely sighed at.

A grizzled looking Volk stepped forward, Kar98k slung in his pack while MP40 in one hand, using the other to motion towards the mysterious object.

"Listen we need to get this 'special' package to safety. The Furher's orders. As you can see our halftracks are… well not going anywhere anytime soon. So we need to…" suddenly the man was cut off by a blaze of bullets hitting the lab coated person next to the trailer from above.

Everyone looked skyward too the source of the bullets, which were a pair of British spitfire's were approaching, each one speeding towards them with the intent of blowing the fuck outa something. The Volks returned fire in an instance, their Kar98's letting lose a barrage of 308. Munitions that missed the fast pair, the planes zoomed a past as the SS joined in, the STG44 assault rifles filled the air with even more munitions as the planes turned for a second run.

Hans ran for the trailer, hoping to use it as cover for the next run. Though he couldn't see them he heard the approaching as he jumped onto the trailer and jumped at the object occupying the space as he heard the rounds start to fly again.

He impacted the tarp covered object with a loud clank as a round sped apast, missing him by centre meters. Looking to his left he saw Schneider sitting in the Tiger 1's cupola shooting at the planes with his walther while swearing something so foul it would make Himmler crap himself.

He sighed with relief and leaned back onto the tarp hitting a button underneath. An ear splitting screech rendered the air, sending everyone onto their knees, Schneider falling from the Cupola into the tank while swearing even more and causeing one of the pilots to lose control of his plane, heading straight for the earth with a wine of the engine before exploding in a brilliantly beautiful cloud of parts, limbs and lit fuel.

The other pilot regained control and swooped in low, the German troops regaining enough of their senses to scramble as the pilot started to take shots at them. As the plane just passed the tank and only metres from the ground Schneider popped back out of the turret, Panzer Faust in hand and, not bothering to aim fired. The rocket zoomed after the plane, as it shot at an unlucky Volk, his arm turning to mush as the aircraft round it, the plane passed the bell shaped object just as the rocket hit it on the right wing, causing shrapnel to burst forth from the explosion and embed itself in the device and setting the tarp on fire. The Spitfire sped off into the distance, leaving a straggling smoke trail in its wake and the distant sound of its engine.

"THAT'S HOW WE GET SHIT DONE FUCKERS!" the Panzer commander shouted, waving the Panzer Faust's tube around ecstatically as he danced on the tank turret with the foot soldiers cheering him on, some others trying to join in on emulating that Russian dance but fell over looking stupid. With no one realizing the Volk who had his arm blown off screaming for help or the steady 'wub,wub,wub' coming from under the tarp or its eerie electric blue glow. All except Hans who was jaw dropped at the sight, the 'wub'ing started to get louder, attracting everyone's attention. Schneider dropped the tube in shock, a volk dancing on the tanks barrel slipped, landed on said barrel with his crotch, slid off hit a SS storm trooper holding his STG44 cause him to stumble and accidently fire at the tank, which reflected off and hit the device causing a wine from the machine sounding like it would activate in a second.

A Volksgenadier laughed at the sight while another… the grizzled one sighed.

"well that was unexpecte…."

the device released a bight electric blue wave of energy capturing all in the surrounding area. Sending them into a fate none would have thought. Into the far future where the entire galaxy will face a threat like none other. Where the Swastika will reign once more and this time threaten to stretch out across the galaxy this time… the Reapers were fucked from the beginning.

… …. …..

Authors notes/replies to reviews:

Gavoon: oh don't worry I will. And I might include more nazi's than you think.(wink wink for future reference)

Pirate Ninjas of the Abyss: as we talked about I am going to borrow a few of these… in fact the next chapter will have 2 of the three.

sks303: of course it will! But not all in the one package… plus the insane one has a slight split personality that only comes out everynow and then… though I might change this if it becomes too confusing in latter on chapters.

Simplywaters: this explains how they got there… you see my style for this story is to start near the end (or middle of it! *evil grin*) and then go back to the beginning.

UuuuhMuffins: haha yeah he is going to be sprouting more lines like that… a lot worse ones as well.

JonasGrant: there weapons will be good enough in the near future… and even better than that latter on (*I know everything and you don't face*) trust me I am more sure of them than a tactical geniu… CREEEEEEED!

Everyone: next chapter will contain racism, swearing and nazi's. as well as nazi's vs gaint space worms and Krogen. Oh dose anyone want anything minor I could try and slip in? like maybe naming some of the side nazi's and giving them minor background character roles?


	3. Chapter 3

I forgot to add a disclaimer: I don't own mass effect it's the property of its creators and I do not own the Nazi party, Herr Hitler does. (Though if I ran it, it would be a little different)

Warning: from this point on this story contains extreme racism, derogatory terms for people and their race, colour, creed etc… if you read and feel offended don't bitch about it. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! (seriously don't complain you clicked on this so either be happy with it or GTFO!)

Chapter 3:dinosaur puberty, where in Das Reich are we?.

Hans lifted his head, feeling as if an allied armoured division had driven over him in his unconscious state. He could see his men along with the tank crew scattered around the area, with the volks already up on their feet, gathering the unconscious around the tank which was still upright.

He slowly stood up, his legs shaking with each attempt and push. One of the Volks, the grizzled one ran over and helped him up whilst leading him towards the tank.

"You ok? SS may be better equipped but there not as sturdy as us."

Hans just grunted a little at the mild insult, there was joking in there but the Wehrmacht and SS were never on good ties.

As they reached the Tiger Schneider popped out the cupola and let out an insane giggle.

"vell it looks like you survived! I actually was worried a little." He said as he jumped down to their level and handed Hans a canteen. Hans nodded his thanks before taking a deep drink, the mildly warn water still felt good going down his parched throat.

The Volk holding him up held out a hand "names Luther, 4th squad Volksgrenadier reservists."

Hans took his hand and shook merrily "Hans, 6th squad, 163 SS division"

"Und I am Schneider! Commander of ze most beautifully powerful and well-engineered tank in ze world! 144 as printed on the side…" the crazed Germans outburst of an introduction made the other two jump at its loudness.

Schneider lolled at their reaction "did I mention I am not the most… sanest person here?"

Luther face palmed while Hans felt uneasy that he didn't listen to his gut and make a run for the nearest German firebase. Speaking of which… Hans looked around the cracked and dry looking ground beneath them and around them stretching for miles and beyond their sight.

"Does anyone know where we are? Cause this doesn't look like France… or anywhere on the known planet if I were to reckon."

Luther let his dark blue eyes wonder around, Schneider pulled a set of binoculars out of… wait where did he get them? Like seriously he wasn't carrying them before? Oh well, he started to look into the distance and grinned after gazing the horizon to the left a little. He then lowered the said viewing tool and pointed in the last direction he looked at.

"Herr Comrades! I see a structure off in the distance thata way!"

Hans perked up a little and patted the Crazy man on the shoulder "what did it look like?"

"Ummm" takes another look "it's tall, thicker at the bottom and there looks like some sort of bulky bit at the top… jew know it kinda looks like a…."

Luther slapped the man across the face to cut him off.

"No dirty jokes you!"

Schneider offered him the binoculars "see for yourself!"

Luther reluctantly took them before looking at where the tank commander pointed. After a few seconds he started to let out a happy chuckle "HAHA! It does too!"

Hans looked at the two with a 'are you serious?' face. And silently face palmed as the two joked about how the creators of said structure were compensating for something…

Adjusting his helmet, the classic frontal curve of the Helm shaded his eyes making him look a little soulless as allied propaganda often said. Hearing a groan emit from the previously unconscious troops as they woke from their slumber Hans went over to help the majority of them up and welcomes back to the land of the living.

Half an hour latter everyone was up, reequipped resupplied and ready to move. Hans stood on the chassis of the Tiger tank for the briefing of their current situation. As the last troops quietened down he started pacing back and forth across the chassis silently for a second before the brief.

"Now I don't know where we are. I don't know what happened but all I know is that we need to get moving." He pointed in the direction of the giant pei… *cough* excuse me tall structure… "we have spotted some signs of civilization off in that general direction. We will head to the settlement or whatever and get in contact with the Reich for pickup. Are there any questions? No? Good! We will be on our way in under an hour."

….Scene Break...(3 days earlier)

Location: Normandy SR-2, commander's quarters.

Shepard sighed and shifted comfortably in her bed, though she wanted to get out there and stop the reapers it was good to have a few days off every now and then. Thus she decided to have today off and was currently lounging around in her bed… naked.

"Commander, Grunt has requested your presence." EDI mentioned in her monotone voice.

Stretching her limbs Shepard crawled from her bed to the ornate chest of draws she had purchased. An old relic from Nazi Germany, swastikas carved into the front facing corners while on the centre of each draw was the German eagle. Shepard smiled at the draws; she loved collecting these little tidbits of history that survived from that era, for there were fewer and fewer available for purchase that are real, and not reproductions.

She slipped on a loose red T-shirt and baggy cargo pants, before grabbing her hair brush and walking to the elevator. "Sometimes I wish they would add stairs instead." She mumbled to herself as she walked in and hit the engineering decks button.

She ran the brush through her nut brown hair tinged with red at the tips. Although she didn't care much about her looks when compared to other women (but she was rather self-conscious of her A+ cup chest.) she did like her hair to be styled how she liked it, short yet feminine looking.

As the elevator reached engineering she tucked the brush into a pocket and walked out the door turning left towards the storage area that housed Grunt. The door at the end of the stark metal hallway rumbled as something rammed into it, the Cerberus guard outside jumped back in surprise, almost shooting the door with his predator heavy pistol.

Shepard tapped the man on the shoulder, when he turned around in haste she gestured to the handgun which he gladly surrendered before retreating to the elevator.

Shepard sighed; something just had to interrupt her day off… 'Hopefully it will get better' she thought before hovering her hand other the open button "OK GRUNT…. I'M COMING IN!"

…

2 days latter… Tuchanka

"Wait? Puberty? So that's all this is?!"Shepard screamed at Wrex with anger, who without the slightest bit of fear, replied in the most casual tone ever…

"Well yeah. What's the big deal?"

Shepard huffed with annoyance "let's get this over with.. Who do I need to talk too to get this problem solved?"

….. 1 hour, a pissed off Shepard and armoured transport ride latter:

Now Shepard and Grunt (and only those two cause it's my story and I say that only Grunt and his krant are allowed to fight no one else. Complain and ill sick Schneider on ya…)

Where standing in front of a ruined tower that kinda looked like a (Luther slaps the narrator

"didn't we go through this already?" well yeah Luther but… ok ill just get along with the story then..)

And scattered around were the bodies of other krogen, ruins of an age long gone and several of the most stupidest inventions ever… thermal clips.

Shepard was decked out in her armour, the chest of which was almost bearly noticeable due to her A-cup stature while the rest of the armour, coloured a dark green with purple highlights and light blue stripe, looked decidedly female.

(in fact it would be best to say that numerous times Shepard had been mistaken for a male when she had the helmet on… and about 70% of the people who made that mistake ended up dead.)

And right now she had said helm on, the death mask's blue visor's glaring at the surrounding area impassively, while her chest rose and fell with every calm breath barely noticeable underneath her capacitor chest plate.

Turning to Grunt she tilted her head in confusion "what the hell are we meant to do? I was expecting a fight!"

Grunt, without a care for the raging hormonal woman (yes it was close to that time of the month… )

Walked up some old looking concrete stairs towards a big red button, Shepard stared with curiosity when the developing Krogen hit the button and a part of the tower started to rise up, when that happened Shepard ran for the nearest piece of cover. After all anyone with half a brain would realize that after or during an event like that you will either be.

A) Swarmed by enemy's.

B) Ambushed by some sort of elite mook(s)

C) Knocked out

Since there was no chance of C happening and she guessed it won't be B due to Krogen not all being elite bad-arses like they claim to be….

She ignored the monologue said by some old geezer of a krogen and pulled out her Pred heavy pistol, when the aged part of the tower slammed into the ground causing the immediate area around them to be covered in a thick cloud of dust.

Behind the emotionless lenses of the helm Shepard narrowed her eyes, the dust being too heavy to see more than 3m in any direction, raising the Pistol she walked forward slowly.

"GRUNT! Get your arse back here!" she yelled. The dust started to dissipate as she heard something small run up behind her, acting quickly she pirouetted on her feet and let loose a flurry of shots and dodged to the left slamming into one of the bigger pieces of cover with a clank.

Jumping to her feet she looked at the corpse that jumped at her… she then twisted to face the direction it came from, and where its friends were coming from.

A twenty strong pack of Varren moved to encircle her, their jaws snarling and claws itching to strike.

Suddenly a massive humped figure stepped into the corner of her vision dressed in the armour he was born in.

"Well… shall we charge them?" suggested Grunt bringing his Claymore shotgun to his shoulder, a wicked…ly painful looking custom bayonette on the end.

If one could see behind the mask that is the death helm that Shepard wore they would see a very happy woman. Like seriously any happier and you think she would be getting off to the sounds and sights of murder…

(NAZI INTERUPT!: Schneider: I know I do!

Narrator: hey! Get out of here.

S: fine! Fine! Dumkoff…

N: what did you call me you little shit! (Chases after S)

S:HAHAHA!)

Shepard and Grunt flung themselves at the wild beasts, Shepard smashing the pistols barrel into ones skull before quintiple tapping the fuck out of its skull while Grunt ran through another with his bayonette, the sharp blade gutting clean through it and into a second before he fired and killed a third while making the first two look like hacked up raiders when using the bloody mess perk from fallout 3.

Shepard reared back a fist before connecting it with the brain/spine/stomach of her next victim in a shower of gore, while grinning like the maddest motherfucka in the universe (a title that will be going to someone else soon).

After 3 minutes all the Varren were dead, due to a mixture of blunt force trauma, wood chipping bullets and a case of 'fist_through_your_brain_itis. '

They sat down together on the stairs and fist bumped.

Shepard turn to the Krogen, who she considered the 'brother she never had' "ok… wheow… whats next?"

Grunt chuckled and got back up and walked over to the button before hitting it once more and raising the 'hammer thing' as Shepard now refered to it as again.

"Round two!"

…

Location: somewhere nearby, German Tiger Ausf.E of the 3rd Reich.

Luther jumped from his nap when a loud bang sounded off in the distance, almost causing him to roll off the armoured behemoth.

Others stirred around him and the crazy tank commander popped up from the cupola his uniform a little ruffled with a Panzer Faust in his right hand and a MP40 in the other before screaming at the top of his lungs

"WHAT DA FUCK WAS THAT!"

Hans who was perched behind the turret peaked up over the rim at the man and yawned slightly

"I think it came from our destination Herr Schneider."

Both men looked at the awakening SS officer "why would you say that?" they asked at the same time, equally as confused as the other.

With a slight chuckle Hans pointed into the almost near destination then lowered his head back to his pack which he was using as a pillow.

The other two, one still holding the both weapons, turned to see a massive dust cloud dissipating at the base of the giant P(slap!) tower…

Schneider handed the Panzer Faust to Luther who, with thanks, took it along with slinging his own rifle over his shoulder.

The crazed tank commander cocked the MP40 and placed the peaked cap on his head with a bloodthirsty smile.

"It's been too long since I have had… FUN!"

While the others got prepared to take on whoever was at their destination a laugh of pure insanity and evil joy cremated the air, coming from the insane German sitting in the cupola.

...Authors notes/replies...

Ok people… I need at least 25 reviews to continue… its not much to ask (just a little ego boost will help.)

And I am taking 2 OC's.

I will place down the guidelines for the first OC here and the other one in the Authors notes in the next chapter.

Ok guidelines for the first guy.

He is basically the German volk who lost his arm in the first chapter.

Needs an arm missing.

German!

From 1944 of course.

Oh and any hair colour but blonde…

Now feel free to PM me or leave it in a review.

Next chapter I will as about pairings! Oh F it I'll as now. Who do you thnink should go with who, I want to try a shot at romance.

But the current pairings are:

Hans X Shepard

Luther X (you decide)

Schneider X (you decide)

And the OC X someone (the winner of the OC contest will get to decide who he goes with if it dose not interfere with my plans.)

And I will make the next chapter longer and cover more events I promise… unless I feel lazy ;)

...

oh and i ask dear readers please visit my profile and check out my planned stories section and PM me on what you think i should also work on in conjuntion with this.


End file.
